Corpse
by Dan the Punk Princess
Summary: Gumball has a big secret. Sally, a girl he dated 3 months ago left. Ever since that day Gumball has been acting weird but not about Sally. Can Darwin, Penny, Anias and every student from Elmore junior high find out that secret? If so what will happen? TAWOG/Corpse Bride (Only saw a few scenes from the movie) characters of TAWOG in this story are humanized. Stephan x Gumball
1. Acting Strange

Today was a good day in Elmore Junior High. Gumball was at his locker looking at his arm "They just can't know..". Nothing seemed wrong with it, but Gumball has a **very **big secret he has been hiding all these years in Elmore. He always sneaked out of school during recess and other students noticed this. It all started three months ago. A new girl came in. Her name was Sally and she was beautiful. Every guy wanted to be with her, but she chose Gumball. Gumball's family didn't trust her, but he didn't care. He planned to run away and be with Sally, but things went wrong.

The Bell rung for class. Gumball pulled his sleeve down of his sweater and went to his math class with Mrs. Simian. He walked past Stephan (A/N: Don't own name) the dog. Stephan actually has a crush on Gumball, but he tried not to after Gumball started dating Sally though now that she's gone he has been trying to ask him out. Jamie, Tina, Darwin, Banana Joe, Alan, Carmen, Anias, Stephan, Penny, and Tobias walked into class. Penny & Tobias were holding hands because they are dating. Darwin, Teri, Rachel, Anais, and especially a Gumball were disgusted by them, but later ignored it. Gumball, before walking into class he remembered something and ran away from the school to the forest of Doom. The class saw this and everyone else in the school and followed him, scared to see what Gumball had been hiding for a long time.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Simian walked into the class. "Today you will... Huh?" She noticed no one in the class and her face turned red with rage and screamed angrier than ever.

* * *

**HELLO AWSOME PPL! My name is Daniella but people call me Dani or Dan or Punk and my dad called me princess so I put three of those together :D I hope your enjoying my story so far and will have more up! BTW I made Gumball - Emily, Sally - Barkins so yeah... )'_'(. BYEE!**


	2. Secrets

Everyone was looking for Gumball in the Forest of Doom. Meanwhile Gumball ran behind a tree because he knew they were following him. Gumball thought his secret would be revealed sooner or later. He removed his sweater showing a black torn t-shirt, but his skin was pale white on his right arm... Though it had many black, blue, and purple bruises and some cuts. The left arm had literally had no meat on it as in his arm was a skeleton arm. On his shirt on his right spot on his chest showed his rib cage. Gumball heard shootings of his name coming from Darwin and everyone else. "Gumball!" "Where are you!?" "Gumball!" He also heard his parents. "Dang it" said Gumball. He removed something from his face like some sort of putty as in make up skin putty from his face. His left cheek showed a spot where the teeth should be at and two rotting spots. One on his other cheek and another on his right side of his forehead. This is the secret he had been hiding and the reason he'd never take off his sweater. He cried at the memory of what happened to him. Though he doesn't remember who it was that did this. Gumball never dared to tell anyone of this. He began running towards his destination while everyone kept looking for him. "Where are you loser!" Of course Tina, Jamie, and Tobias said. "Guys..." said Teri for them calling Gumball a loser. "Well, he is one." said Jamie. Stephan was saddened by this and felt sorry for Gumball who goes this. But he doesn't know what other pain he goes through. He saw some this like a blue cat tail but somewhat darker shade. He didn't care though. "Guys over there!" Stephan shouted. Everyone turned and saw it. "Come on!" Darwin yelled and chased the blue thing down.

Gumball was almost there. He was scared because everyone found him. He got to a creepy tree that was where he needing to be. Everyone went there, but didn't find anything there.. before they passed out.

* * *

**Ok yes I'm sorry for making short chapters but it's not easy really. But thanks for reading and I hope you are enjoying this. Yay! GOODBYE PUNKS!**


	3. The Dead

The group woke up to see a familiar face and everyone except CarrIe, Tina, and Jamie screamed. "What are you doing here!?" the thing said in a hostile tone. Darwin looked very closely and finally noticed who it was. "Gumball...Is that really you?" Gumball looked down ready to cry, closed his eyes letting tears go down of what's left of his cheeks And said "Yes.." Everyone except Gumball, Carrie, and the rest of the dead gasped. The Watterson family and the rest of the students stood up and scooted away from Gumball. "How are YOU dead!?" Jamie said freaked out by him for the first time. Gumball looked down then up while saying, "Well, that's kind of a long story.." "And what a story it is" a voice said on what looked like a stage. Everyone turned and saw a girl with a few rotting spots on her face and cuts and bruises on her body (A/N: I at least wanna be here too so I'm just gonna be Bonejanggles :D) "Of romance, passion, and a murder at most foul." A dwarf skeleton with a huge sword through him said "This is gonna be good" Anais saw that and got creeped out and scooted away. The girl or "Dan" said "Hit it boys." to some skeletons standing on the stage and one at the piano. They started playing music, dancing, and Dan started singing.

_Remains Of The Day _

(verse 1) Hey! Give me a listen, you corpses of cheer. least less of you who still got an ear, I'll tell 'ya a story, make your skeleton cry, of our own judiciously lovely corpse guy.  
(Chorus)  
Die, die we all pass away, but don't wear a frown 'cuz it's really okay. You might try n' hide, and you might try n' pray, but we all end up the remains of the day. Die die die yeah yeah, die die die..Well!  
(verse2)  
Are boy is a trouble known for miles around. A mysterious stranger came into town. She was plenty good lookin' but down on her cash, and our poor little baby he fell hard and fast, when her family said no, he just couldn't cope, so our lovers came up with a plan to elope

(repeat chorus)

die die die yeah yeah 3x

(Verse 3)

yeah, so they conjured up a plan to meet late at night, they told not a soul kept the whole thing tight. Now his wardrobe's clothing fit like a glove, you don't need much when you're really in love. Except for a few things or so I'm told, like the family jewels and a satchel of money.

Then next to the graveyard by the old oak tree, on a dark foggy night at a quarter to three, he was ready to go, but where was she?...

(Then?) he waited  
(Then?) there in the shadows, was it a woman?  
(And then?) His little heart beat sooo loud!  
(And THEN?) then baby, everything went black.  
Now when he opened his eyes, he was dead as dust, his jewels were missin' and his heart was bust, so he made a vow lyin' under that tree that she'd wait for her true love to come set celebree. Always waitin' for someone to ask for his hand, when outta the blue comes these groovy young kids, who will vow forever, to be by his side?And that's the story of our own, corpse guy! (Repeat chorus)

_Original: Danny Elfman - Remains Of The Day Lyrics | MetroLyrics_


	4. Chapter 4 sorry

**Sorry if you've been liking this but it was better for me to imagine than write/type. If anyone would like to make this continue themselves I'm okay with it but I won't be doing this fic now. Sorry**


End file.
